The present invention relates to machines for packaging pharmaceutical products, in particular tablets, capsules or pills, into packages commonly known as blister packs.
It is known that pharmaceutical products, such as tablets, capsules or pills are usually introduced individually into receptacles made in a heat-formable band, which is closed with a covering band, usually by heat-welding.
Afterwards, the blister band with the products and covering band is cut so as to obtain single portions, containing one or more receptacles, which are packaged in cases and delivered to be distributed.